The Legacy
by ErythraPyralis
Summary: Summary: We all know that Klow and Yuuko had a great friendship, but what if their relationship was a little bigger than the 'just friends? Maybe Kimihiro Watanki will discovers it. Maybe it's not a bad thing at all... *Beware! There are spoilers of Tsubasa chronicles, xxxHolic and Card Captor Sakura here! Don't tell me that I haven't warned you...* Watanuki/OC, KuroFai, SakuSyao.
1. Prologue

Summary: We all know that Klow and Yuuko had a deep friendship, but what ir their relationship was a little bigger than the 'just friends'? *Beware! There are spoilers of Tsubasa chronicles, xxxHolic and Card Captor Sakura here! Don't tell me that I haven't warned you...*

Note: Card Captor Sakura, Tsubasa Chronicles, xxxHolic belongs to CLAMP ((Do I have to say that? .-. If it was mine... It would be... * * *perv face* I think you know ;] Just read to have a clue xD Just kidding, this is rated T for a little violence used )) As all of the characters: Sakura, Syaoran, Watanuki, Yuuko, Klow, Fai, Yuui (Might appear xD), Kerberos, Spinel Sun, Yue, Toya, Yukito, Kurogane... Kuda-Kitsune, Tomoyo, Sakura's parents (don't remember their names and feel to lazy to search now xD), Syaoran's cousin (idem xD), and any other CCS, TRC and xxxHolic characters does belongs only to CLAMP! Any other character belongs to me :3 I might ask for a friend to design their appearance... But they still belongs to ME!

Note : I will have a few Shonen ai/ Yaoi, so if you don't like, please don't complain with me ^-^" it's between Fai/Kurogane and Yukito/Toya, but those ARE NOT te main couples here~

Erythra Pyralis~

* * *

It has been 6 years since the last Klow card was captured by Sakura Kinomoto. It has also been 6 year since she and Syaoran Li, also known as being Klow's descendant, got together. Ang, oh, how those two were lovable! After all the fighting for the Klow card the world was saved and there was nothing more to fear. Eriol, that revealed to be a kind of Klow's reincarnation, was gone to England, to keep living his life like a normal person. The guardians of the cards, Yue and Kerberos, were living a comfortable life together with Sakura and her little family.

Life seemed to be running perfectly, exactly like a normal non-magic person's should. But perfection do not exist, without challenges life would be only a boring passage on this world. So a higher force is always throwing a few of them in the mortal world to make things more interesting.

"Syaoran?" Sakura called, they were sitting side by side, she had her head on his shoulder.

"Hm?" He only answered to show that she had his attention.

"Do you want to eat ice cream~?" She asked in a childish way.

"Hn? Of course, dear!" He hugged her tight. "I'll go there buy some."

"I want, too~!" A little stuffed animal-like creature jumped at him.

"No way! If you want, go there and buy!"

"Ai, ai, some things never change..." Sakura didn't knew if she should laugh or reprimand her boyfriend for fighting the little pet. "You two, stop now!"

The two were startled by the girls sudden rebuke, so they ran quickly to get the said ice cream.

For some strange reason, Sakura felt like she was being stalked that day.

* * *

Years after recovering all of the princess Sakura's memory, after the death of Yuuko, after Watanuki becoming the store's owner and somewhat immortal, the quartet finally was back together! They were so happy again.

"Syaoran!" Sakura ran as she saw her beloved appearing in front of her. They hugged tight. Of course the traveling trio went to Clow Koku to visit her, but it wasn't the same... "I missed you so much" She had small tears on the corners of her eyes.

"I missed you, too" He said and gave her a soft kiss.

"Hyuu~ We missed you, too, hime-chan~" Fai appeared by their side, pulling Kurogane with him, and hugged the three of them. Mokona jumped at the top of Kurogane's head.

"Hyuu~ Yeah~" The white rabbit-like creature agreed.

"Hey, moron, let go of me!" Kurogane tried to go away, but the magician-vampire was stronger. Fai gave him a smile as saying 'Are you even trying, Kuro-rin~'. "And you go down, too, Manjuu!"

"You are all back" She took a step away, Fai was not holding them anymore. Mokona jumped at her this time, she held him close.

"Of course we are, hime~ Didn't we had a promise~?" He had a smile on his face, but unlike the old fake smile he used to wear, this one was full of his true emotions.

"Correction: The brat had a promise." Kurogane didn't seemed happy, but deep in his heart, really deep in his heart he was feeling happy by having the group together again.

"Yeah, I was the one to make it... But you can't said that you didn't agreed with it!" Syaoran said as he laughed softly.

"Whatever, the moron need me anyway..."

"Hyuu~" Fai glomped Kurogane. "Soooo~ You care about me~?"

"Kuro-rin likes Faaai~" The white Mokona said happily.

"Huh?! I didn't said that! You stupid vampire, without me you'd starve! You should be thankful!" His cheeks were shaded with a light red.

"Nya~ But you didn't said that you don't like it~" Fai's eyes turned a golden yellow as he poked the ninja's cheek. "Actually, I think that you dooo~"

* * *

Sorry for the small prologue xP

Chapters will be bigger :3


	2. Chapter 1

Part two of my fanfic~S2

Well... I'm not a writer, you know? I was made to draw, to paint, to color... Words don't like me xD But I have so many crazy ideas on my made that would make awesome stories *w* I wish I could draw all of them and make doujinshi *Nyaaaaaa x3*  
Unfortunately, I can't draw people xD only wolfies, kittys... Many kinds of animals~  
Anyway, I hope you guys likes iiiit~S2

o

o

o

o

* * *

o

o

o

o  
It was lonely to be the shop's owner. Days and days over, never leaving the place. Inconstant visits, no family, few friends. He had four other residents, the girls Maru and Moru, the little black bunny-creature Mokona and his kuda-kitsune Mugetsu. Doumeki appeared some days, too.

But Watanuki took this life as his one without second thoughts. 'I'll be here waiting for you!' Were the last words he said to her...

"Good Moooo~rning~!" Maru appeared in front of him.

"Good Moooo~rning~!" Moru came from the opposite side. Mugetsu coiled around his master's neck affectionately.

"Good morning." Watanuki answered with a smile to the girls, petting the little head of the furry snake. He turned left and right, not seeing the third resident of the store. "Where is Mokona?" He asked , thinking how strange it was not to see the little pet bouncing after the girls.

"On the storage~"Both Maru and Moru answered. 'The storage,' Watanuki thought 'it's been a while since I last got in there...' He waved his head to shove old memories away, heading to the kitchen.

"Let's start making breakfast, he will appear soon enough!" He took the ingredients and with the help of the girls started making something to eat. One think that he liked to do was to cook. Well, at least it was a thing he could do well.

An hour later the four of them have finished eating, but Mokona haven't appeared yet. 'Strange... He never skips breakfast' Watanuki thought as he headed toward the storage place, too distracted with his own mind to pay attention on anything else. The storage was where Yuuko used to keep all the strange objects that she got as payment for the wishes granted. All of which were destined for some costumer. He arrived at the said place, opening the door and facing the dark room.

"Mokona what yo-" The store's owner was interrupted by a purple and a white blur flying by both his sides. "Whaaaaa?!" Two kuda-kitsunes, a white one with blue patterns and four tails and a purple stripped one with three tails. They snarled at Kimihiro, as he took steps away from them. "Where this things came from? Mokona?" He called the black creature again still getting no answer. They charged at him. "Mugetsu!" The sand colored nine tailed fox defended him from their attacks, jumping at the white one. The more tails a fox gets, the stronger it is, therefore the four tailed one was the biggest danger right now.

But as soon as his feet left the ground he stopped himself from attacking, the two outsiders biting his neck and pinning him to the ground. "Mugetsu! What are you doing?" The shop's owned started to freak as his friend got attacked by the kitsunes. Suddenly one approached him, giving the sand colored fox a lick on the nose.

Both foreign foxes gave some strange kind of laugh and backed away. Muigetsu ran to his master, curling at his feet. "They are... Female?" Watanuki looked from the foxes to Muigetsu. "Is that why you didn't attacked, they should be weaker than you" It was a statement, not a question. Muigetsu let out a low cry, and the females approached, heads low and ears flat on their back. The purple ran out of the room. The white one sat in front of the shop's owner. He didn't knew what to do, when the black Mokona jumped at the female's head.

"Ame~" He chimed. "It's been a long time~" Blue laid on the ground, as Mokona bounced up and down.

"Ame?" The boy asked in confusion. "You know this thing?"

"Not thing, it's Aaaaaa~me!"

"Okay... Thanks, Mokona, that explained a lot." He said, rolling his eyes. "From where did she and the other came from?" Mokona stoped playing with the fox to look back at Watanuki, suddenly looking serious.

"Ame Suta was her pet..." There was sadness on the black bunny's voice.

"Her? You mean Yuuko's?" Mokona whispered a 'no', but said nothing more. Ame jumped by the boy's side, sniffing him. The black haired boy took a few steps away.

"She looks sad, something wrong?" He sat on the floor, Muigetsu still hiding behind him, to pet the kitsune. She only nuzzled his hand. "You're missing your master, girl?" As an answer, Suta let out a cry.

"They thought that Ame and Cheshire were gone when she was took away from us." Mokona kept speaking, but Watanuki couldn't find any sense. The only thing he got was that the purple kitsune was called Cheshire.

"Who are they? And who left?" The shop's owner was losing his temper with with the black creature.

"Yuuko's and Klow's daughter..."  
o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
o  
o

* * *

Sorry it's small x'D I wanted to leave a cliffhanger w

Next will come soon~ ((Got two weeks of exams... So it will take some time xD


End file.
